


Some good old fashion lovin

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Since Gabriel and Sam started dating gabriel couldn't help but feel insecure about his body compared to Sam. After a ignorant comment from a no named stranger, Sam ends up showing why he loves Gabriel and that he loves all of him.





	Some good old fashion lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this turned out so much, kinda started writing a small fiction to go with it. ( I'm a beginner in writing fan fiction, my grammar is somewhat terrible but I'm trying here.)

The day started off perfect and Sam couldn't wait to take Gabriel out to dinner for there one year anniversary. The food was perfect and Sam couldn't help but stare into the molten whiskey eyes, he couldn't help but feel lucky enough to have Gabriel in his life and honestly didn't think he would find love after Jess. He couldn't help but laugh when Gabriel started waving his hands and asking if he was still there. 

After they finished dinner and they decided to go on a nice evening walk, found a ice cream shop and decided to get some. He went to open the door for Gabriel 

" Oh moose, ever the gentlemen" Gabriel said while fanning himself. At that point Sam couldn't but help to start laughing at Gabriel antics and made there way into the Ice cream shop. 

In the corner where a group of young women that had set there sights on Sam and started to make some nasty remarks about Gabriel. Now Sam couldn't help but worry now and he knew Gabriel would never admit but he was insecure about his body. When Castiel pointed out Gabriel insecurities about his body, he didn't believe it at first and why would a powerful archangel be insecure about anything.

Sure Gabriel vessel wasn't super fit or overly drop dead gorgeous but Sam loved that, his favorite part was that his vessel was on the softer side from the years of sweets and his vessel wasn't the tallest. But he loved the feeling of being able to manhandle a century old being and toss him onto to his shoulder, make sweet love to him all night long. He remembers the first time he made love to Gabriel and loved the feeling of being able to dig his hands into the soft pale flesh of his thighs, but when morning came Gabriel tucked himself into Sam's side he couldn't help but stare at the sleeping being and finally accept his feelings for Gabriel. Every time those molten gold eyes make contact with his heart would always speed up and would feel like a teenager again dealing with his first crush. 

So when the comments started to get more cruel and when he turns to look at Gabriel he could see that Gabriel was trying his best to not let them bother him. But the last straw for Sam was when one of them had the balls to come up to him and start putting her hands onto to him while leaning in to whisper into his ear.

" Hey someone like you shouldn't be stuck with someone that out of you league, like come on look at him." at this point she couldn't get the hint that Sam wasn't into her or she chose not too decided to keep on talking. " One night with me and I can turn you straight again" but this time her hand started to make its way down his back. 

With all of this happening Gabriel found himself fighting back tears and tries to focus on the employee who was currently looking at him with a look of sympathy. But when he made the mistake of turning his head in Sam direction and only met with the sight of the women sliding her hand down his back only could stare in horror. Without thinking Gabriel found himself walking out of the ice cream shop before the group of skank's had seen him cry. 

Sam couldn't help but struggle to keep his rage in check and carefully detached himself from the women that resembles a burnt potato, and ran after Gabriel. When he finally caught up with him and carefully sat down on the bench with him, at that moment Sam could see the tears running down his lover face. 

" Gabriel, please look at me", said Sam as he gently wipes the tears from Gabriel face. When Gabriel finally looked at Sam, he could see nothing but pain in his eyes and carefully opened his mouth to say " Why are you with me Sam? " 

" You could do so much..." before he was able to finish his sentence Sam pulled him into his lap and started to kiss him with a fiery passion. When they finally separated and rested there foreheads together look into each other eyes, " Because I love you for you, I don't care if your vessel isn't in shape or the tallest. I love it when we watch a movie together and you add your own commentary, that you have the brightest smile I have ever seen in my life. Or your never ending sweet tooth and yet you try to make health sweet snacks that we can enjoy together. Everyday I feel so lucky that I have you all to myself and I get a second chance with a somewhat normal life." 

By the time he was done rambling Gabriel had pulled him into another passionate but gentle kiss, " Awww moose, who knew you cared so much about little old me." in a southern bell accent 

" Of course, I care about you Gabriel and I can't stand it when you put yourself down." with that Gabriel detached himself from Sam with a pep in his step " C'mon Sam, I still want some of that ice cream". Without questioning him Sam got up and took Gabriel hand made their way back to the ice cream shop. After a quick ten minute walk back and makes there way into the shop, to only see the skank crew was still their and instantly noticed set there sights on Sam once again and more determined than last time. When they finally got the much needed ice cream and thats when the skank decided to make her move. But before she could get out a word Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap and into a possessive kiss, left her speechless as if no one had ever rejected her.

" Look sweet heart this tall glass of moose is mine, you and you're baked potato spry tan crew can fuck off" with that the crew made their way out but not without a colorful vocabulary directed at them with a hint of homophobic slurs. 

With a snap of Gabriel fingers they were back in the bunker and began to undress each other, landed onto the bed. Sam started to make his way up Gabriel body while placing gentle kisses all the way to his chest. While muttering loving words into his chest he grabbed Gabriel leg and couldn't help but look up into his eyes to only see a flushed archangel softly panting, Sam felt his heart swell when seeing his lover loosing his self control and staring back at him with brightly glowing eyes. 

At that moment both of them felt like the luckiest person to have each other in there lives. Was able to have a second chance with this romance thing and knew nothing could ever get in the way of there relationship. 

The end

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed this
> 
> I had a lot of fun drawing out Sam and Gabriel, really proud of the coloring/lighting.


End file.
